


Неожиданный любовный треугольник

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Мысль засела в голове, и Стив начал подмечать всякие мелочи: то, как близко к сердцу Старк принимал все, что говорилось о Железном Человеке, как повторял многие его жесты, как постоянно искал новые способы улучшить костюм. Все было очевидно.





	Неожиданный любовный треугольник

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mor_Rigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bizarre Love Triangle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362129) by [panickyintheuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickyintheuk/pseuds/panickyintheuk). 



> Примечания: ООС, всякие глупости, тайна личности.
> 
> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

— Слушай, тут такое дело, — начал Тони Старк. — Мне не помешала бы небольшая тренировка по рукопашному бою. Просто на случай, если Железный Человек не сможет вовремя до меня добраться, ну, ты понимаешь. Да и форму поддерживать надо.

— А ты не можешь попросить Железного Человека?

— Это… немного сложновато, — почему-то виновато ответил Тони.

— А, — сказал Стив. — Думаю, я тебя понял.

Тони бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд, и Стив изобразил, что закрывает рот на замок.

 

***

В первый раз Стив заметил это на встрече, где обсуждалось распределение финансов. Старка выдали обои на рабочем столе: постер со шлемом Железного Человека в стиле поп-арт. Стив, конечно, знал, что Старк создал костюм, но он создал еще кучу всего, разве нет? Повышенное внимание к костюму казалось немного странным. И зачем было делать его для кого-то другого? Мысль засела в голове, и Стив начал подмечать всякие мелочи: то, как близко к сердцу Старк принимал все, что говорилось о Железном Человеке, как повторял многие его жесты, как постоянно искал новые способы улучшить костюм. Все было очевидно.

Тони Старк был влюблен в Железного Человека.

Проблема была в том, что тот на это никак не реагировал. Стив попробовал прощупать почву:

— Виделся сегодня с твоим боссом.

— Да? — без энтузиазма ответил Железный Человек (Стив различал все интонации его голоса, несмотря на механическое искажение, и, в отличие от остальных, всегда понимал, когда тот шутит).

— Хороший парень.

— Нормальный.

Стив продолжал думать об этом, и чем дальше, тем больше все это его интриговало. Он считал Железного Человека своим лучшим другом, но представить себе хоть какое-то физическое влечение к нему получалось с трудом — к железному-то парню! С другой стороны, человек внутри скорее всего таким не был. Стив задержался на этой мысли. Он никогда особо не думал, как мог выглядеть человек под броней. Тот всегда был просто Железным Человеком. Но, возможно, Тони Старк знал — ну, он же его нанял? Вряд ли он нанял бы кого-нибудь незнакомого. Может, он даже чувствовал к нему что-то еще до создания костюма. Может он... сделал костюм с особым смыслом? И тот был этаким своеобразным признанием? Стив от души посочувствовал Старку. И решил попробовать поговорить с Железным Человеком еще раз.

— Так что, ты давно знаешь Тони Старка?

— С чего ты вдруг им так заинтересовался? — Кажется, Железного Человека его вопрос позабавил, но Стив — что было для него непривычно — вовсе не был в этом уверен.

— Эм, — ответил Стив, — без особой причины. — Он чувствовал, что краснеет, и мысленно потряс головой. Он не мог раскрыть чужую тайну. — Но… Он, наверное, знает, кто ты на самом деле?

Железный Человек просто повернулся к нему лицом, молча глядя сквозь прорези шлема. Обычно он смотрел так, когда хотел кого-то запугать, но по отношению к Стиву это было просто аналогом удивленно поднятых бровей.

— Извини, извини, — примирительно сказал тот. — Не хотел лезть не в свое дело. Просто было любопытно.

 

***

После этого он предпринял еще несколько попыток пообщаться со Старком. Стиву было искренне его жаль. Он собирался и дальше намекать Железному Человеку о чувствах его босса, уже не очень надеясь, что из этого что-нибудь получится. Стив, конечно, уважал выбор друга, и тот уж точно знал Старка лучше, чем он сам, но парень просто _не понимал_. Стив был уверен, что на месте Железного Человека хотя бы подумал об этом. Старк выглядел, как картинка с обложки, был богат, но, что куда важнее, с ним было действительно приятно проводить время. Стив знал об этом не понаслышке: как-то раз тот упомянул, что собирается пообедать после очередного совещания и поинтересовался, не хочет ли Стив к нему присоединиться; в итоге это так понравилось обоим, что вошло у них в привычку. А теперь они сблизились настолько, что даже собирались вместе тренироваться.

Тони все еще казался взволнованным после их разговора, но они закрыли тему, и теперь Стив следил за тем, как тот разминается. Тони не был сильно накаченным, но был хорошо сложен и обладал какой-то врожденной грацией. И он точно был… гибким. Стив смотрел, как движутся его мышцы под кожей. Железный Человек понятия не имел, что теряет. Конечно, тот мог быть гетеросексуалом, но Стиву казалось, что сейчас люди намного спокойнее относятся к подобным вещам. Сам он никогда не считал это чем-то категорически неприемлемым: многие парни в армии «помогали друг другу расслабиться», пока дома их ждали девушки. О вкусах не спорят, отстраненно подумал он, легко уворачиваясь от очередного выпада Тони.

 

***

Тем же вечером он сказал Железному Человеку:

— У меня тут был спарринг с Тони Старком.

— Ладно, Кэп, мы можем уже перестать играть в эту игру, — ответил тот.

— Ты… ты знаешь?

— Ты не то чтобы сильно это скрывал.

— О, — сказал Стив, — прости. — И прибавил: — Так что ты об этом думаешь?

Железный Человек изобразил что-то вроде пожимания плечами и загадочно ответил:

— Ну, большого вреда от этого нет.

Стив не был идиотом и замечал, когда человек не желал обсуждать какую-то тему. Возможно, настало время окончательно ее закрыть.

 

***

Почему-то после этого Тони стал относиться к нему дружелюбнее — приглашал играть в баскетбол и теннис, и Стив с удовольствием соглашался. Для него Тони не был особо сильным соперником, но Стив всегда радовался физической нагрузке — без нее он не мог расслабиться. Они продолжали регулярно обедать вместе, что как-то само собой переросло в совместные походы в кино или в музыкальный магазин. Они по очереди выбирали фильмы: Тони искал в сети, какие артхаусные кинотеатры показывали классику, в то время как Стив читал описания очередных шедевров спецэффектов и взрыво-фестивалей. Тони занимался его образованием в современной музыке — поначалу дело шло не очень хорошо, но в один прекрасный день он наконец-то заинтересовал Стива Рамоунз, с «Rockaway Beach», а потом познакомил с Клэш, регги и всем остальным, пока в голове у того не сложилась хронологическая карта музыкальных стилей и их сочетаний. Оказалось, что наслаждаться таким пугающим поначалу количеством музыкальных стилей намного проще, если разобраться в их происхождении.

Стив избегал разговоров о Железном Человеке. Чтобы лишний раз не расстраивать Тони, говорил он себе, но если быть честным, в глубине души подозревал, что этому есть и другая причина. Он решил, что настолько честным с собой ему быть не стоит.

Они продолжали спарринговать — Стив не мог нарадоваться прогрессу Тони, да и тот, казалось, вошел во вкус: в конце каждого раунда он замирал с сияющей улыбкой на лице, положив руки на бедра и обливаясь потом. И… ладно, Стив не мог отрицать, что ему все это тоже нравилось. Но он не мог позволить себе даже думать об этом. Тони был влюблен в другого.

 

***

Если Железный Человек и заметил, что что-то изменилось, то ничего не говорил, и Стив поймал себя на том, что предпочитает общаться с Тони. Не то чтобы он не ценил дружбу с Железным Человеком, но каждый раз, когда тот шутил о том, каким безответственным идиотом был его босс, Стив немного от него отдалялся. Даже не считая того, что Стив был в курсе о чувствах Тони к Железному Человеку, чем больше он узнавал Тони, тем больше им восхищался. Тони был умным, с хорошим чувством юмора, он занимался такими вещами, как «разработка решений возобновляемой энергии» и «использование рабочей обстановки, основанной на результате труда». Тони давал Стиву водить свой классический Кадиллак. Тони предпочитал соленый попкорн, но всегда не задумываясь покупал сладкий, потому что знал — Стиву он нравится больше. Тони говорил, что ненавидит Барри Манилоу, но иногда напевал себе под нос Копакабану, работая над чем-то. С Тони было легко, и Стив ни о чем не волновался, когда тот был рядом. Тони заставлял будущее казаться бесконечным количеством возможностей, а не чем-то неизвестным и поэтому страшным. Иногда Тони смотрел на Стива, крутя в руках отвертку, вытирая руки тряпкой или через полку с пластинками, и глаза его были полны радости и еще чего-то такого, отчего Стиву начинало казаться возможным… Нет. Ему не стоило об этом думать. Тони нужен был друг, а не тот, кто только все усложнит.

***

Не думать об этом стало немного труднее, когда Тони с определенными намерениями впечатал его в стену.

— Эм, — растерялся Стив. — Тони, послушай, не то чтобы я… — _не был сейчас нереально возбужден_ , — не был польщен, но ты же знаешь, я не…

— ...не такой, — закончил за него Тони, делая шаг назад. — Прости. Мне просто показалось… извини.

— Нет, я хотел сказать, что я не тот, кого ты на самом деле хочешь.

— Что? — не понял Тони. — Ты вообще о чем?

Стив многозначительно посмотрел на него и мягко сказал:

— Ну, Железный Человек?

— Да. И что?

— Да брось. Ты же знаешь, что я знаю.

— Да, я знаю, что ты знаешь. Я — Железный Человек. Я думал, мы уже это…

— Погоди, — прервал его Стив. — Стоп. Ты — Железный Человек.

— Да?.. — неуверенно повторил Тони.

— Ты — Железный Человек. И я тебе нравлюсь. В этом плане.

— Эм.

— Думаю, мне стоит присесть. — Стив сполз вдоль стены, а потом протянул руку и поймал Тони за лодыжку. — Никуда не уходи.

Тот ответил ему озадаченным взглядом.

— Эм, — глубокомысленно продолжил Стив. — Это… — _неожиданно и очень возбуждает_.

— Ладно, — сдался Тони. — Я действительно перестал понимать, что происходит.

— Я думал, ты влюблен в самого себя! — возмущенно объяснил ему Стив.

— Ты что, разговаривал с Пеппер? Потому что я…

— Я думал, что Тони Старк влюблен в Железного Человека.

До Тони дошло намного быстрее, чем Стив ожидал.

— То есть… ты думал, что у нас тут две разных дружбы, что ли?

Стив нахмурился:

— Ладно, можем мы, пожалуйста, не заострять внимание на моем идиотизме…

— И… Эй, да ты же избегал Железного Человека! — радостно продолжил Тони. — Я думал, это из-за того, что теперь могу тусоваться с тобой без костюма, но ты не знал, что был со мной. Ну, то есть, с ним.

— Ну, — признался Стив. — Он постоянно смеялся над тобой у тебя за спиной. И о чем я только что попросил? И как все вообще так вышло?

Тони качнулся на пятках, а потом тоже уселся на пол и спросил:

— Но ты же ревновал? Ну хоть чуть-чуть?

— Я старался не думать об этом, — тихо ответил Стив.

Тони вздохнул и придвинулся ближе, прислонившись спиной к стене и вытянув ноги перед собой.

— Слушай, Стив, — привычно начал он, — может, сходим как-нибудь на свидание?

— Давай, — улыбнулся тот. — Но мне кажется, мы уже штук на двадцать сходили.

— Значит, я могу тебя поцеловать? Или у тебя там какое-нибудь правило двадцать первого свидания?

— Есть такое, — сказал Стив с ухмылкой. — Но для тебя, так и быть, сделаю исключение.

Тони взял его за подбородок и мягко поцеловал, от чего у Стива закружилась голова, а в пальцах начало колоть и участился пульс. Он не хотел, чтобы поцелуй заканчивался и попытался продлить его, потянувшись вслед за Тони, но тот отодвинулся с улыбкой:

— Подожди, вот я расскажу об этом Железному Человеку!

— Заткнись, пожалуйста.


End file.
